


After the Mission

by Wolverine6Claws



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/Wolverine6Claws
Summary: Logan awaits Ororo's return from her team's mission... and he has a surprise for her.Note** From Logan's POV
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

After the Mission, 1

~*~*~*~*~*~* ~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~

I'm sittin' in the chair by the readin' lamp passin' the time with a magazine, just hangin' out in our room waitin' for my girl to come home safe an' sound. I got the lights turned down and the heater's up as the snow falls silently outside our window.

I look up from my read to glance out the window as the winter winds swirl the pristine flakes into a graceful swarm that race past the frosted panes. Just wishin' you were here with me now, darlin'... that would make this night just.... perfect.

I turn my attention back to the periodical lying across my knee, then reach for the drink on the table beside me. As I take a sip of the warm liquor, I pick up yer scent as you approach our door outside.

I put down my drink and slip the magazine back into the rack beside the bed. As the doorknob turns I stand to greet you, and as the door swings open slowly our eyes meet.

You seem pleased to see that I've waited up for you. I can tell as a soft smile spreads across yer beautiful lips. I can't help but smile back... as my insides jump for joy that my love has returned to me once more.

"How was yer night, darlin?" I ask. Wordlessly you shrug and nod. That means it went well, but ya' dont wanna really talk about that now. Okay. "How 'bout a nice hot shower?.... Hnh? Sure, I'll join ya'." I say, as if you answered. "Or... how about a bath this time instead?" I ask smilin', and you look at me in that sexy way ya' got when ya' know I'm up to somethin'... . cuz you know you usually have a good time... when I'm up to somethin'.

I take yer hand and lead you to the bed and set ya' down gently. Yer takin' in my own clean, freshly showered scent, takin' note of the silky loungin' shorts I wear. I glance at you as I kneel in front of you.

You just sit back an' relax as I gently pull off yer shoes and slowly undress ya'. Yer eyes slowly drift shut as ya' give in to me, lettin' me have my way. My eyes keep findin' their way back to yer face as I work. Yer relaxed an' sigh deeply at the attention, an' I smile softly at yer total trust in me.

When yer finally stripped of the last piece o' clothin' I thread my arm behind yer shoulders and the other beneath yer knees. I lift ya' smoothly into my arms an' carry ya' to the bathtub where I have a nice hot, bubbly bath waitin' fer us.

"Hmmm? Yes, pet... us."

The lights are off, but there's a wonderful flickerin' glow of candle light dancin' off the walls. The fragrance of scented candles puttin' us both instantly in a deeper state of calm. What do they call that? Aroma therapy? Yeah...this is nice.

I set ya' down on yer feet in the soapy water, quickly step outta my shorts an' step in beside ya'. As I settle against the side o' the tub I guide ya' down with me to gently set ya' between my legs an' pull ya' back to rest against my chest.

Oh man, ya' feel so soft an' warm against me and I just wanna hold ya' tight to me. Ya' melt like warm butter against me, moldin' yerself to me, an' let out a contented moan. I smile an' lay a tender kiss upon yer shoulder. Yer head tilts to the side to give me access to yer lovely neck an' I accept the invitation. Nibblin' an' sucklin' an' kissin' from jaw to shoulder point.

Yer arms are wrapped around my drawn up knees that hold ya' upright as ya' relax against me, almost asleep. Yer curled fingers lazily stroke the hair on my legs and I move slowly to pick up the soft cloth that I thoughtfully placed alongside yer favorite shampoo. I dunk it into the bath water gettin' it nice'n'soapy and proceed to rub down yer back an' shoulders.

Ya' moan again with the feel o' my strong, broad hands givin' ya' a soap down and a gentle massage at the same time. I tenderly rub yer neck an' down yer spine. Down one arm then the other, liftin' them from the soapy bubbles, nearly boneless they are, at least they seem.

I reach around ya' to rub down yer front, yer belly an' breasts... so tenderly an' affectionately. My movements unhurried and relaxin' to us both. Ya' melt back into my chest and I take a few moments to play with yer nipples. Rubbin' the nubby cloth over them so lightly it feels like a breath of air.

You squirm, wantin' more and I smile an' move on. You groan an' wiggle yer body against me, feelin' my own arousal buildin' and pokin' ya' gently in yer lower back. I inhale deeply and try to calm my own interests, so I can concentrate on only you. That won't last too long though, and we both know it.

You let yer hands glide up and down my shins, brushin' yer fingernails back'n'forth softly. You open yer eyes and peek at my exposed knees through the suds, cuz you like the way the bubbles cling to the dark hairs and it makes you smile to yerself.

Yer playin' coy, as you pretend to settle against me with a tiny wiggle, but yer only plan is to apply pressure to my arousal which is caught nicely between our two bodies. You hear a groan escape me involuntarily and you smirk like the little vixen that you are. But you've turned yer face away, so I cant see yer amusement as I continue to gently wash yer beautiful skin, enjoyin' the taste of it on my lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*

TBC


	2. After the Mission, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo puts a damper on Logan's plans.

~*~ Part 2 ~*~

I finish washin' yer beautiful long hair, movin' my fingers gently through the soft luxurious locks. Yer so relaxed and yer head lolls lazily from one side to the other and you let out these delicate li'l moans. I can't help but smile softly, watchin' you as I go about my work.

I pick up the small plastic container I used earlier to wet down yer hair and pull you back against me, restin' yer soapy head on my shoulder. The tropical scent of yer shampoo mingles nicely with the fragrance of the candles. I pour the water slowly, rinsin' yer hair lettin' the sudsy water cascade down the both of us. You appear to be nearly asleep against me, apparently enjoyin' my tender attentions.

So am I. I don't get to do this as often as I like.

Once yer hair is rinsed I replace the container on the side of the tub as I try to figure out how to get ya' out without disturbin' ya' too much. Well... I can't help but roll my eyes slightly with the frustratin' realization that I can't.

There's always gotta be somethin' that interrupts the mood a guy tries so hard to set. Ya' know? Yeah, well, I didn't. Hmm.

I try to re-adjust my position behind you by movin' as slowly as I can and I glance at you, hopin' ya' don't notice that I'm in a bit of a quandry here. The smirk on yer face tells me ya' damn sure did and obviously enjoyin' the predicament I'm in. I let out a sigh and purse my lips, then grin and shake my head with the obvious humor of it. I try to push you forward gently, but you groan yer disappointment and push back against me.

"C'mon darlin', time ta get out," I say and push you forward again, pullin' my knees up to get my feet under me and freezin' suddenly as yer hand comes around to grab onto me.

"Why can we not stay here?" you ask softly as ya' start massagin' gently. My body quickly comes to attention again and my chest begins to heave as you cup me lovingly and oh-so-tenderly.

Oh yeah, stayin' here sounds pretty flamin' good. But I made plans. This is supposed to be a night just fer you. I have it all planned. Warm, quiet atmosphere; fragrant candles; hot, soapy, relaxin bath; green tea that ya' love so much prepared and set on the side table by the bed; body oil warmin' in a bowl right beside it; a slow, full-body massage; clean sheets, soft pillows, warm blankets and...

~ Oh god... ~

I try to control my breathin' as I get harder under yer nimble li'l fingers. You always knew how to touch me just the right way. Yer the only one who could throw my concentration. Well, I know what I had planned, but there was one thing I didn't take into account. You havin' yer own ideas.

My head falls back against the edge of the tub and my eyes close as I concentrate on what yer doin'. Christ, the way you touch me makes my soul burn. My breaths are loud in the small quiet room as my hands begin to grip at the edges of the tub. The warm water swirls gently with the movement of yer hand, addin' to the sensations.

"Darlin'... ya' gotta stop that. Please?" I finally whisper between breaths, openin' my eyes to stare at the ceilin'. You slowly stop what yer doin' and rest back against me. Reflexively, I put my arms around you, holdin' you close to me as I try to settle myself.

You take my hands in yers and loosen my embrace to rest them atop yer breasts. They feel good in my large broad hands, so delicate and soft. Can't help but knead them and you respond to my touch, yer body undulates softly against me and then you turn yer face to me to kiss me over yer shoulder.

~ You got me. ~

I reach up with my left hand to grasp yer jaw and hold you there as I devour yer mouth in a deep and heated kiss. My other hand drops to yer hip, pullin' you back against me, then droppin' between yer legs. My fingers pet you, slowly at first then more rapidly, spreadin' you gently, creamy brown thighs tremblin'.

You wiggle a bit and I break the kiss with a gasp. Yer so hot and ya' drive me crazy. You lean yer forehead against my cheek as I try to settle myself again and you wait, looking so deeply inta me. So easy to get lost in your eyes. You graze my cheek with yer butterfly fingertips.

"I love that you did all this," you say softly, standing. The sudden absence of yer warmth makes me open my eyes. I watch you from where I'm sittin', my own body tremblin' with the desire you awaken in me every, single time we're together. I look at you and the water cascading gently down yer slender form more beautiful than any marble statue, the sound of it like a tricklin' brook, so peaceful it mesmerizes me.

Yer smooth cocoa-brown skin so slick and shiny and clean and you make a real show of it as you twist yer hair in yer hands and squeeze the excess water from it, archin' yer back ever-so-slightly. I slowly get to my feet and feel the rush of water race down my body under gravity. The sound of it is like a waterfall compared to when you stood up.

You turn around and give me the once-over, smiling seductively. I reach fer you, but you grab a towel nearby and step from the tub as you wrap it around yerself, hidin' yerself from my view. A growl escapes my throat, surprisin' me.

You toss me a smaller towel that I fumble and almost drop into the water, wrappin' it around my waist. As I secure it, I offer you a crooked smile but it looks to you more like a snarl and that makes you smile darkly at me in return. I still don't recognize him, but *you* see him, don'tcha? - my animal - and you want him as much as he wants you.

~ Not really fair that yer both waylayin' my plans. ~

You give me that dark seductive smile again as you turn away. I step outta the tub to follow you, still securin' the towel around my waist and almost runnin' inta ya as ya stop abruptly at the door. You turn toward me and grab me through the towel, movin' yer fingers firmly but gently, feelin' my arousal.

"I want you," you tell me, turnin' yer back to me again. You lean slightly forward, grippin' the door frame with both hands. "Right now, right here," you say, presentin' yer exquisite backside to me.

My animal doesn't think about it. He just reacts. Movin' up behind you with nostrils flared, I open the towel to expose myself fer only a brief moment before I push into ya'. Yer hot and wet and ready, I smell yer scent... and it's fer me. You let out a loud groan of crystal pleasure as I push into ya' hard.

~ God. What you do to me. Oughta be illegal. ~

My animal's nearly crazy with need as I thrust into you over and over. Yer uninhibited sounds of pleasure spurrin' me on, my hand comes up to yer hair in a hold of primal domination.

You re-adjust yer grip on the wooden frame which is dampened thick with the sweat of the steam-filled room. The flickerin' light and scent of the candles doin' crazy things to our senses. My hands are everywhere, strong and demandin'... and exactly what you want. They touch and grope, tuggin' yer hair to pull yer face up so I can see it, then grippin' yer hips hard and pullin' you into me as I thrust forward into the sweetness of you.

You yell out over and over again until you got me at a fever's pitch. You turn, pushin' me away, but I'm back in a blink of an eye cuz I know ya' really didn't mean it. Cuz, sometimes... yer a liar. 

You wrap a cinnamon leg around my waist as you reach over yer head with both hands to grip the frame again, steadying yerself. I lift you up and push inside you again. Yer hot and needy and a deep woman-moan of passion growls outta you as I stroke, lost in the frictionless depth. You look down at me, watchin' me closely. Startin' to sweat in the heat of the small room... hard to believe those li'l candles can generate so much warmth. 

You told me that ya love to watch when we make love. That's only one reason I adore ya. Never knew you were kinky on top of being gorgeous.

I thrust into you over and over, drivin' you higher and higher, yer heat drivin' me insane. You watch as my expression turns intense; my eyes close, my mouth snarls now and again with the pleasure of the animal. The sight of pearly white fangs gleamin' in the candlelight and the soft growls that are forced from me each time I piston makes you feel wild too.

I feel you tighten around me as you push away from the door frame, tryin' to thrust harder in yer own fever pitch, but I gotcha. You got no leverage. So I push you back against the jamb, pinnin' ya there with my body and you scream out in ecstasy when I drive you over the edge. Feelin' you spasm around me while you come hard, yer back arches, yer fingers diggin' into the wood above yer head.

You throw yer head forward, and when we're nose-ta-nose, I growl my satisfaction loudly and hot breath washes over yer face. You wrap yer arms around my head, holdin' me to yer breast tightly. I take in yer scent, deep and slow to imprint my memory as long as I live.

As you take the time you need to calm and regain the use of yer own watery muscles, I nuzzle you between yer breasts and you cling to me, feelin' out of  
control, but safe. You know yer always safe with me. You know I will hold you tight fer as long as it takes.

Yer scent calms me, always has, and I take in huge amounts of it as I press my face against you. The night ain't over yet, darlin'.

I keep you around me as I walk toward the bedroom. Instead of goin' straight for the bed, I stop by the mantle over the fireplace and wait for you to look up. When you lift yer head from mine, I smile and direct yer attention to the mantle. A large candle waits fer a light - lilac, my favorite. We smile at the joke as my hands are full... of you. You reach across and light the candle, blowin' out the match in that sultry way ladies do.

Then I carry you to the bed and lay you gently upon it. You stretch out long and lazily like a cat in a sun puddle and I smile as I watch you while I crawl backward off the bed. Yer beautiful the way you arch yer neck to look at the fallin' snow outside the window above yer head.

The scent of green tea and oils and candles and tropical shampoos... my senses are alive and I have my darlin' with me. I smile softly to myself again as I light the fire.

This night... is perfect.

And it ain't over yet.

************ *********

TBC......


	3. After the Mission, pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan continues with his plans to give Ororo a night she won't too soon forget.
> 
> Note** Still from Logan's POV

~*~ Part 3 ~*~

Once the fire is lit, I watch it for a moment until I hear you move on the bed an' I look over to see you roll so gracefully onto yer belly. You've got yer hands fisted on top of each other an' yer chin restin' atop of them, watchin' the snow fallin' outside the window.

I smile an' stand up to get a better view of you all stretched out on our bed. Yer so beautiful; long an' sleek with graceful curves. I move closer an' crawl onto the bed, straddlin' yer legs, an' you glance over yer shoulder with a peace-filled look in yer beautiful blue eyes. You give me a demure smile an' I smile back, then I lean toward the table near the bed to grab the tube of body oil warming in the bowl. I'd set it there long before, allowin' it to warm over the candle.

A certain red-head was kind enough to show me how you liked it an' supervised as I mixed the citrus-lavender blend an' cured it on the stove downstairs. She had a bit of a grin on her face the whole time, but I ignored that an' just focused on doin' this right. Just for you.

Takin' off the cap I press a generous amount of the warm oil into my palm. The scent of citrus an' lavender fills our nostrils an' you let out a deep relaxin' sigh as I rub my palms together slowly, watchin' you.

When I place my oiled palms on your shoulders, you help me out by pullin' yer hair out of the way an' then you lower yer head to rest on the pillow with a soft moan. I slowly rub the warm oil across yer shoulders an' back, my large hands glide smoothly over you as I slowly caress yer tired muscles. I pay attention to each arm individually, all the way to yer long, slender fingers an' back up again, not forgettin' the palms of yer hands as I press them lightly with my thumbs in small circular patterns.

Back up to yer shoulders, not forgettin' the back of yer neck, I let my thumbs circle there too before movin' down yer spine. Slowly, my fingers an' palms knead yer soft skin an' toned muscles. Yer the most exotic an' most beautiful lady I've ever known... an' yer mine.

I slide down yer legs a bit, so I can reach yer hips an' buttocks. You moan softly as I gently massage the lovely rounded globes of yer ass. My thoughts are pure, my touch is lovin' an' gentle... no need for you to react.

Then I shift to move one knee between yer legs so I'm only straddlin' one. The other gets the treatment, from hip to toes an' I bend yer leg up so I can massage each li'l piggy by itself, then wrap my slippery hand around them all together an' give 'em a squeeze before movin' across yer aching foot again, pressin' my thumbs into the sole. Very slowly, I work my way back up to your gorgeous thigh an' I'm aware my hand grazes you as I concentrate on not missin' an inch. I shift over again, to do the same to the other shapely gam.

My eyes dance over you as you lie there. Yer brown skin shines in the light an' yer so relaxed under my hands as they now glide in one smooth motion from your foot, up your leg an' over your buttocks to spread wide across yer back, then separate again to massage yer neck and shoulders an' then they go their separate ways down each arm.

My large hands glide back up your arms to your shoulders to massage there gently but firmly before sliding down your back again, over your other cheek and continue down to the other foot. Back up one more time, but this time my hands stop at your waist and urge you to roll over.

You groan out softly, yer hands are folded under yer cheek an' yer so relaxed that the very thought of moving disrupts yer sense of peacefulness. The sound makes me smile and I roll you over onto yer back. You let me and flop over like a boneless ragdoll. Yer arms are splayed out haphazardly about yer head an' yer damp hair drapes across yer face an' chest.

Smilin' to myself, I reach forward with careful fingers to pull the strands away an' take a moment to just look at you. So beautiful. Lyin' there naked an' warm an' so relaxed... yer beauty stirs things inside me but I shake the thoughts from my mind an' reach for the oil again.

With a handful of freshly warmed scents, I straddle yer legs again, keepin' my weight off o' you of course, an' lean forward to gently massage yer shoulders an' neck. I repeat the same action as I did on yer back, givin' yer arms a firm but gentle rubdown, all the way to each slender finger an' palm, then work my way back up again.

I lean forward an' place a soft kiss on yer lips an' you return the kiss slowly. A moment passes an' I break the kiss to sit back again as I move my warm slick hands across yer chest an' over yer firm, shapely breasts. You moan softly, an' I notice of course although I don't stop, an' I let my hands continue over yer ribcage an' down to yer belly before snakin' their way back up again, followin' the contours of your body.

Over an' over I do this, slidin' my hands over you, sometimes allowin' my hands to linger as they knead an' massage your breasts. Yer quiet whimpers of pure pleasure are like an angel's song. An' you leisurely stretch as yer muscles unkink themselves an' make you bow seductively beneath me.

I close my eyes briefly to simply feel yer statuesque form writhin' in my hands an' the motion stirs that primal need in me, but it's not an urgent need. Not at all. It's almost meditative, this lull... this moment of peaceful splendor in our otherwise hectic lives. Together we dance, in an almost tantric display of peace an' love an' trust.

Everythin' about this moment fills my senses; the feel of yer body slidin' smoothly under my hands, the calmin' scent of the oils an' candles, yer sounds of peaceful pleasure, the cracklin' of the fire an' the dancin' shadows it flickers on the walls around us... an' yer own sweet scent stirs me. I lean down to wrap my lips skillfully around one shiny slick nipple. You arch gently beneath me with a faint gasp as I suckle on it subtly. Not to devour you in a frenzy, no. To taste you, to feel you... to experience you. A moment more an' I move to give the other attention too.

Yer arms are thrown lazily over yer head, yer eyes are closed an' you undulate gently under my touch. You arouse me again, but not in that maddening way you did earlier. This arousal is tempered, an' pleasin' to me, as I simply enjoy watchin' you, an' feelin' you, an' hearin' yer soft mewling sounds of such languid pleasure.

I slide down yer legs an' shift my weight to free one of yer legs from beneath me. I lift yer foot to my shoulder an' slowly slide my hands along yer leg, from your toes to your hip. Alternately they play along the sleek muscles, one gives attention to toes with a gentle squeeze as the other graces across yer hips an' belly in a soothin' caress. I close my eyes an' sway with the serenity of the motion as I move forward an' back, my hands an' fingers playin' across yer skin as if gracin' the strings of an angel's harp. 

I place tender kisses against yer calf an' then lower it to the bed. Shiftin' again, I kneel between yer legs an' bring the other up to my shoulder an' repeat the soothin' motions. As one hand strokes yer calf an' ankle, the other glides down yer thigh an' across yer belly. I feel yer fingers touch mine an' I open my eyes.

You lie there with yer eyes closed, one arm still thrown above yer head, yer body totally relaxed, as yer hand finds mine an' caresses it softly. Gently, almost imperceivably, yer hand guides mine lower on yer belly. I feel yer soft mound against my palm an' I caress it lovingly. Yer fingers press mine lower still, as you yearn for the brush of my fingers... an' I oblige.

I caress you delicately.. . adoringly. Yer flesh, so soft an' warm an' tender, feels like velvet to my fingertips. Yer soft moans urge me on an' I lay my palm across it, pressin' against it in slow massage. You shift yer legs wider, just slightly, opening yerself to me. Yer so relaxed an' peaceful. You float blissfully in a gossamer dreamscape.. . a eutopia which I created for you... an' still you pine for more, yearnin' for my touch.

I feel yer heat, I see yer pleasure.... I press the heel of my hand to yer pelvic bone an' you tilt yer hips upward so slightly. I adjust my position an' you suck in a breath, yer tummy constricts with the sensation an' I feel yer body pulse against my hand. I curl my finger against you an' let yer body take it in. You moan softly. I watch you, yer so erotically sexy..... so exotically beautiful.

Yer fingers reach down an' press against my hand for an instant. Yer tellin' me what you want... an' then yer hand moves away to join the other above yer head. I watch you for a moment... so open, so content an' still pining for more. An' I want to share it with you. I want to share it... together.

I slide my hand from yer heat an' you softly moan a vexed sigh of disappointment. You want me to fulfill you... an' I want to. I lean forward an' place a warm kiss to yer left hip, then yer tummy, an' slowly I work my way up yer luscious body. I capture a soft, brown nipple in my hot mouth an' suckle it softly. You writhe beneath me. I mouth my way up yer tender throat an' catch yer mouth with mine.

We kiss slowly, passionately. .. but not hungrily... we're not frantic. We're in this dance together an' eternity is ours. There's no rush, no urgency... not here, not now. A soulful kiss, an act of purest love..... not lust. The most deeply meaningful kiss I've ever experienced an' then you drew me in.

Our bodies meld as I slip inside you... we each exhale a breath into the other's mouth as the sensation of pleasure rolls through us. My hands are in yer hair, fingers caressin' the white tresses into soft tangles. Our mouths embrace each other, our tongues explore. We slowly experience each other in this truly spiritual dance of consecrated passion.

We move together like this for what seems like hours... gently, in languid motion, without any force or insistence. Yer totally focused on the sense of calmness an' peace that surrounds us an' I release yer mouth an' move to yer neck. I let my hot breath wash over you as I drop open-mouthed kisses on yer soft skin. The oils are mostly absorbed now an' the lingerin' aroma fills my senses.

I love the feel of yer flesh against my tongue an' I graze my teeth against yer jugular. I feel yer tummy tighten an' yer hips tilt upward. You breathe out a long sigh an' a soft sound escapes yer throat an' I feel yer muscles envelope me in a grip of pulsating contractions. The sensation of yer body releasing pulls me along with you. My body pulses, emptyin' into you in a slow release, an' I groan softly into yer ear, my face buried against yer neck.

It's the most satisfyin' orgasm of my life. It seems to take forever as I spill into yer depths an' my eyes roll over into my head an' I feel my toes curl. I gasp into yer ear as the sensation surprises me... my fingers are curled into yer locks tightly, but I haven't noticed.

Our bodies continue to pulse around each other, the pleasant after-effects make us slow to want to move, so we don't. Moments pass as we lay there joined together, neither one of us wantin' to fracture the perfect calm we've created. An' then you smile softly, an' yer arms come down to snake around me. Fingernails lightly scratchin' my back, while the others scritch lovingly in my hair, against my scalp.

I'm totally worn out an' yer completely relaxed. Funny how that works.

I'm about suffocatin' under yer thick mane, my face pressed lightly to yer neck. The last thing I wanna do is move an' shatter this tranquil euphoria I'm feelin'. You turn yer face to me an' I feel yer lips caress the rim of my ear an' then you whisper softly to me.

"You know what?"

"What?" I mumble against yer neck.

"I think you should stay home more often." 

I feel yer lips curve as you smile. I smile, too, then chuckle softly. Reluctantly I slide off to the side of you an' pull you into my arms. You snuggle close against my chest an' we close our eyes to rest.

~*~*~

The End


End file.
